


Perfect Illusion

by IndieFoxProductions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Harry and Ron, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reference to prior bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieFoxProductions/pseuds/IndieFoxProductions
Summary: Prompt 65: I'll help you study





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ressick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressick/gifts).



> Wow, I haven't written anything for this pairing in a long time. Title is in reference to Perfect Illusion by Lady Gaga, only because that's the song I was listening to at the time, I claim no rights to the song or these characters. Unbetaed, any mistakes are my own.

Hermione Granger never believed in soulmates when she was younger, the consecutive years of being bullied had conditioned her to believe that she would never fit in with those around her age. She had hoped, that when she began attending Hogwarts, that there would be others like her who valued learning and achievement more than those back home; that she would finally find a place where she could belong.

Finding, and becoming friends with, Harry and Ron had been a turning point in her life, never would she have thought that she’d actually enjoy breaking the rules from time to time. If there was one thing she learned about Hogwarts, she reasoned, is that it had a particular way of changing the way a person saw themselves.

She had first learned about Fleur Delacour in October of her fourth year, when the delegations from other wizarding schools had sent their very best to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone, after that point, was talking about the beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes; there was even a rumor that she may have been a Veela.

Understanding the dangers that Harry stood against, couldn’t that boy have a single year where he didn’t have someone or something trying to kill him, Hermione threw herself even further into her studies at the library so as to create a somewhat equal footing between her friend and the more experienced wizards and witch.

Translation charms, Hermione reasoned, left much to be desired as she glared down at the book resting on the table before her. The incantation was simple enough, as it didn’t really require any complicated wand work, the difficulty being in the fact that not every word was perfectly transmittable, especially given that words may have a different meaning to the author than what was considered academically correct.

But why on Earth did the only book regarding the apparent sudden appearance of the Black Lake have to be in Fae?

Cross checking her notes, Hermione once again cursed whichever deity that would listen, as the words on the page literally moved before her eyes and once again changed what the book was telling her. Nowhere before had she heard of such an offensive piece of reading material.

“I might have guessed that you were the one to check out that book,” a voice beside her said.

“Excuse me?” Hermione said, turning to look at whoever it was the interrupted her silent rantings. “Who do you think yo-, oh..”

There, in her bespectacled glory, stood Fleur Delacour herself; this time in ordinary winter Muggle clothes instead of her too thin Beauxbatons uniform. It rarely gets this cold in Cannes this time of year, Fleur would later explain to her.

“This book,” Fleur explained as she pulled out the chair besides Hermione and gestured with one hand. “is charmed so that only those with the blood of the Fae may read and understand what has happened.”

Feeling her mouth twitch into a frown at just how comfortable Fleur seemed to be in this moment, Hermione moved the book into their shared space and tapped it gently with her forefinger.

“And how, pray tell, do you expect that to happen?”

Fleur grinned as she pushed her glasses up her nose, and with a single touch of her hand, the book stilled and the letters morphed themselves into English.

“I’ll help you study.”


End file.
